La Noche
by Napilut
Summary: Peeta sabía que el corazón de Katniss no le pertenecía, que todo había sido una estrategia para sobrevivir en la arena. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, cuando llegaba la noche, Katniss era solo suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Los Juegos del Hambre acabaron dejando dos ganadores que nunca antes habían sido vecinos, hasta ahora. Ahora Katniss y Peeta viven en la Aldea de los vencedores, y tratan de llevar una vida tranquila, sin embargo, la represión en los Distritos les hace la tarea difícil.

Después de la dolorosa experiencia en la arena, tanto Peeta como Katniss se sienten extraños en compañía, y a veces van a pasar la noche solos, a sus antiguos hogares. Una de las noches que Peeta escapa para ir a su casa de la zona comercial se encuentra con que Katniss está haciendo lo mismo.

-Hola- le saluda Peeta en un susurro, hace mucho tiempo que no habla con Katniss, y aunque estaba enfadado con ella por no haber sido del todo sincera con su romance en Los Juegos, no puede resistir dirigirle de nuevo la palabra.

-Hola- contesta Katniss, sorprendida de que él no la ignore por completo- ¿Dónde vas?- inquiere, frotándose las manos enfundadas en sus gruesos guantes.

-A mi casa- contesta Peeta sin vacilar- no puedo dormir y quiero estar solo.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, y cuando lo hago despierto a todos con mis gritos- Katniss le mira fijamente, entonces Peeta se para de súbito.

-Te he echado de menos- dice él, de repente.

-Lo siento mucho, siento que las cosas no fueran como parecían…-contesta ella, Peeta la toma la mano.

-Al menos podríamos ser amigos- ella le estrecha la mano desnuda y asiente, y caminan así hasta que el camino se bifurca. Entonces Peeta ve el humo de las chimeneas a lo lejos. –Oh vaya- musita.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquiere Katniss

-He olvidado que no tengo leña, me voy a congelar

-No te preocupes, yo tengo de sobra, puedo prestarte si quieres- Peeta asiente y ambos se dirigen a la Veta.

Él siempre ha sabido donde vivía la familia Everdeen, pero por supuesto, no conocía su casa. Cuando entra encuentra una casita bastante hospitalaria, aunque de aspecto desvencijado.

-¿Tienes prisa?- dice Katniss, que empieza a preparar la chimenea, Peeta niega con la cabeza.

-No tengo ninguna prisa en pasar la noche en vela

-En ese caso puedes quedarte un rato mientras enciendo la chimenea- dice Katniss amablemente.

-Solo si me dejas ayudarte- Katniss sonríe y asiente y entre los dos encienden las maderas, y se sientan en la alfombra frente al fuego. Peeta se despereza.- Ah… es fabuloso, nuestras nuevas casas se calientan con radiadores, es verdad que cuesta menos encender un radiador que una chimenea, pero no hay nada mejor para calentarse que el fuego- Katniss asiente.

-Además… es tan hipnotizador…- ambos miran fijamente las llamas dejándose llevar por sus colores, por su chisporroteo, por la forma en que consume la madera.

-La chica en llamas…- musita Peeta, y mira a Katniss de soslayo, ella resopla con alivio.

-Ojalá todo eso hubiera pasado.

-Pero no es así- Katniss acerca las manos al fuego y su expresión se torna en tristeza.

-No sé cómo hacer para apagar este fuego- musita ella, y le mira con los ojos brillantes, grises como el humo, y Peeta tiene que ejercer un gran autocontrol para no mirar sus labios. Sin embargo, de manera instintiva, se ha acercado a ella poco a poco, y Katniss no se ha retirado.

-Deja que lo prenda todo- susurra, a una distancia casi inexistente de su boca. Katniss cubre aquel espacio que queda entre ellos y entonces se besan.

Quizá es la falta de sueño de ambos, que llevan días sin apenas dormir, o quizá es otra cosa. Pero sea como sea sus bocas se buscan una y otra vez para llenar de contenido todos esos besos que tirarán frente a las cámaras en el tour de al Victoria. Katniss abraza con fuerza a Peeta y él hunde su cabeza en el pelo de ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Peeta?- inquiere, él la besa con timidez el cuello.

-No lo sé- la coge el rostro entre las manos, buscando algo en sus ojos, Katniss deja que el azul de los iris de Peeta la serene, la lleve a un mundo aparte, donde no existe Gale, ni su familia, ni la revolución, ni la represión- dime que no todo fue mentira.

-No todo fue mentira- dice Katniss, Peeta la besa con pasión y siente como su ropa de abrigo cada vez tiene menos sentido. Trata de desabrocharse el abrigo sin dejar de besarla, pero la cremallera se atasca. Katniss lleva sus dedos a la cremallera y retira los de él, desabrocha con eficiencia su abrigo y lo aparta. Para sorpresa de Peeta ella hunde sus manos bajo su jersey y lo saca por su cabeza, dejándole el pelo rubio revuelto. –También te sobraba ¿no?- pregunta Katniss con timidez.

-Sigo teniendo calor- dice él, armándose de valor, y para su deleite Katniss también retira su camiseta interior dejando su torso desnudo. Ella no quiere pensar, solo quiere responder a una súbita apetencia, en medio de tanto caos. Entonces Peeta lleva sus manos indecisamente al abrigo de ella y se lo quita, después desabrocha poco a poco su chaqueta, quedando bajo ella una camiseta de tirantes, fina, que por la forma en que marca los pechos de ella evidencia que no lleva nada debajo. Peeta siente un escalofrío. Deja cuidadosamente la chaqueta a un lado y estrecha el torso de Katniss contra el suyo.

Katniss revuelve el pelo de él con sus manos, mientras le besa profundamente. Le empuja y le tumba sobre la alfombra, y entonces apoya la cabeza en su pecho, como hacía en la cueva.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- musita Katniss

-No lo sé, pero me gusta- ella cierra los ojos y escucha los latidos acelerados del corazón de Peeta, nota su fuerza y su calidez bajo su oído, y siente la necesidad de encontrarse de una forma más íntima, más unida, más intensa, con él. No sabe por qué le ocurre, pero siente el imperante deseo de unirse a él, siente que así no se sentirá tan sola, porque la única persona que puede comprender la clase de mundo en el que vive tras Los juegos, la clase de pesadilla que se ha instalado en su mente y en su corazón, es él.

-A mí también me gusta- Katniss se incorpora un poco y besa el torso desnudo de él, y su abdomen, besa de nuevo sus labios, y sus mejillas, y su frente. Él lleva su manos bajo la fina camiseta de Katniss, pero no se atreve a moverlas, entonces ella se recuesta en la alfombra, boca arriba, dándole a entender que acepta sus caricias, y cierra los ojos. Siente que todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor era que el tacto de Peeta recorriera su cuerpo y provocara todas esas sensaciones que vacian de preocupaciones su mente y la llenaban de placer. Peeta se atreve a retirar la camiseta de Katniss, ella eleva los brazos para facilitarle la tarea, y él se maravilla de su suave piel aceitunada, de su vientre liso y de sus pequeños senos.

Los labios de él viajan por toda la piel de ella, sin dejar un centímetro sin besar, sin humedecer, sin erizar. Sus dedos trémulos, que nunca antes habían acariciado ningún cuerpo más que el propio, se deslizan con inseguridad por la cintura de ella, por su abdomen y por sus brazos extendidos. Katniss tiene los ojos cerrados, de vez en cuando emite un suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?- la pregunta, mientras besa su clavícula, ella entreabre los ojos y su expresión hace que él se excite más, y asiente. Él da un pequeño mordisco cerca de su oreja sin hacer apenas presión entre sus dientes. -¿Te gusta?- inquiere, Katniss sonríe.

-Me gusta- no pasa desapercibido para ella la inseguridad de él. -¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?- le pregunta, un poco intimidada también, Peeta niega con la cabeza con una expresión entre asustada y emocionada.

-No, pero… siempre he querido que fuera contigo- Katniss le coge el rostro y le da un pequeño beso.

-Está bien- musita, ya que no puede contestar que ella también había pensado en él de esta forma, porque nunca había pensado en sexo con nadie. –Yo tampoco tengo ninguna experiencia.

-¿Estas asustada?- dice él, jugueteando con sus dedos en el vientre de ella, Katniss niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?- Peeta sonríe.

-Un poco, soy un cobarde- susurra, y Katniss vuelve a invertir la posición y desabrocha el pantalón de Peeta, después se levanta.

-Espera un momento- Peeta asiente.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta, mientras Katniss sube las escaleras a la habitación de su madre, abre un cajón y busca aquellas pastillas, esas que su madre se tomaba para no tener más hijos, sabe que hacen efecto de inmediato porque ha leído el prospecto. Siempre se preguntó cómo su madre podía haber conseguido algo tan caro y tan eficaz. Coge un vaso de agua y vuelve al salón temblando de frío, ya que la planta de arriba estaba helada, y Peeta la envuelve en sus brazos. Ella le enseña la pequeña pastillita. –Entiendo…- musita él. Katniss se la toma delante de él, deja el vaso lejos de ellos y vuelve a su regazo. Él la acuna y la besa mientras trata de desabrochar su pantalón.

-Vaya- dice Katniss con una leve sonrisa -¿te has vuelto más valiente en estos segundos de ausencia?- Peeta ríe.

-Un poco…

-Primero tú- dice ella, no tan segura de no tener miedo, y él se deshace de sus pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, y ella hace lo mismo con los suyos.

Peeta atrae a Katniss para que se siente sobre él, y ambos se abrazan sentados sobre la alfombra. Cuando Katniss se ata a él con sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura, él se estremece al comprender que es la ropa interior la única barrera a su unión total, y tiembla de placer solo con el roce que se produce entre ellos.

Él besa sus senos mientras la acaricia la espalda, y ella le agarra la nuca con nerviosismo. Pasan un largo rato alejándose del mundo, del estrés de sus vidas, de todos sus fantasmas y problemas, entre excitantes e inexpertas caricias, trémulos besos y tímidas miradas. Finalmente Katniss vuelve a situar a Peeta bajo ella, su trenza cae rozando y cosquilleando el torso desnudo de él. Le mira un largo minuto, indecisa, y entonces retira la ropa interior de Peeta, dejándole totalmente desnudo. Su respiración se altera, siente el rubor y el calor combustionando sus rostros, su cuerpo, y aquella zona que había permanecido tanto tiempo dormida.

-Te quiero- dice él, Katniss se echa un poco atrás, como si aquello la hubiera asustado- continúa, por favor, no es necesario que sientas lo mismo por mí, solo necesitaba decirlo. ¿Me lo concedes?

-Sí- dice ella, por toda respuesta, y nota como los dedos de él se deshacen de su ropa interior y ella también queda desnuda. El posa una de sus manos en su cadera, y otra en su glúteo.

-Ahora tengo más miedo- dice Peeta

-Yo también- musita ella, que no sabe qué debe sentirse la primera vez, si será fácil o difícil, si todo fluirá con naturalidad o si habrá algún obstáculo.

Se sitúa sobre él de la forma necesaria para poder fundirse en uno. Nota una intensa pulsión que marca necesariamente el camino para abrazar a Peeta de la forma más intensa y total en que una mujer puede abrazar a un hombre. Cuando deja caer su cuerpo levemente para que eso ocurra nota una cierta resistencia que la hace parar, pero a pesar de ello ella puede sentir que un trémulo Peeta se ha adentrado parcialmente en su cuerpo. La visión de su compañero rascando la alfombra con las uñas mientras emite un profundo gruñido la excita aún más.

-Bésame- le pide, pues sabe que eso conseguiría relajarla incluso en medio de un tornado, y Peeta obedece y la besa tiernamente, ella se deja caer sintiendo como recibe en la calidez de su interior a aquella persona tan especial en su vida, mientras acoge a Peeta en su intimidad, él se tensa, respira entrecortadamente y emite excitantes sonidos cada vez que ella baja un milímetro más su cuerpo. Finalmente, ya no es posible acogerle con más profundidad.

Ella siente una ligera molestia, un ligero dolor, pero es soportable, sin embargo, debe de notarse en su expresión porque Peeta la mira asustado.

-No me moveré- Katniss sonríe.

-Eso es solo porque no te atreves- Peeta se ríe.

-¿Qué sientes?- ella duda.

-Calor- él sonríe y enmarca su cara con sus manos, después las desliza hasta sus hombros, después por sus pechos, arrancando un temblor en su cuerpo, y finalmente agarra su cintura, que se mece cuando Katniss comienza a moverse suave y cautelosamente sobre él.

Al principio, ella solo siente una extraña presión, pero la excitación abre paso al placer, y después de varios minutos de movimiento toda molestia desaparece, dejando en su lugar un raudal de sensaciones que se resumen en esa corriente intensa, en esa pulsación excitante, a ese placer exponencial que no la deja pensar en nada, que solo la permite sentir.

Los sonidos de Peeta bajo ella solo incrementan su pasión, su pérdida de cordura, el vigor de sus movimientos. Peeta parece estar en el mismo estado de enajenación que ella, ella lo puede ver cuando entre abre los ojos, y aquella imagen dispara olas de placer en su vientre, sin embargo, él tal como prometió no se mueve ni un ápice. A cada movimiento, a cada dulce embestida de Katniss, él emite un nuevo y único gruñido, en ocasiones, se muerde el labio como si verdaderamente sufriera.

-Oh… para por favor- Katniss frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué pare?- dice, extrañada- entonces él la mira, sus preciosas y largas pestañas a penas se separan para dejar que asome el azul de sus ojos.

-Es demasiado bueno- Katniss se mueve lentamente un poquito más, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Y qué puede tener eso de malo?- Peeta ríe.

-Todo- ella quiere seguir meciéndose, le resulta altamente adictiva aquella nueva sensación, sin embargo él la impide el movimiento atrapando su cintura con facilidad entre sus amplias y suaves manos. –la virginidad tiene sus desventajas, para mí también. Nunca había sentido esto, siento que no voy a poder contenerme si sigues moviéndote así.

-Oh…- musita Kaniss –lo siento, ¿y qué quieres que haga?- pregunta, altamente confundida.

-Confía en mí- dice Peeta, y la acomoda sin esfuerzo sobre la alfombra, boca arriba. Entonces la besa sin romper su unión, aunque poco a poco abandona el acogedor interior de Katniss y se levanta. Katniss se queja y le observa con desesperación. Él vuelve con un cojín y acomoda la cabeza de Katniss en él. Coge dulcemente la trenza entre sus dedos y la deja cuidadosamente a un lado del rostro de ella.

Entonces acaricia sus piernas, sube las manos por sus pantorrillas, por sus muslos y por sus glúteos, mientras juega con su boca en su vientre. Se tumba cuidadosamente al lado de Katniss, y aunque no sabe porque lo hace, su instinto le lleva a acariciar la zona más desconocida de ella, llevando sus dedos entre sus piernas; su tacto cálido y húmedo hace que apenas pueda contener el impulso de volver a entrar en su cuerpo. Observa sus reacciones a sus caricias, por los ruiditos que emite y su expresión cualquiera diría que sufre, sin embargo, parece que él está siendo capaz de hacer que ella sienta todo lo contrario. Le impresiona especialmente como ella empieza a temblar, y como trata de arrastrarle al interior de su cuerpo. Él adora su expresión de placer y la forma en que le reclama, le hace sentirse amado. Mientras hunde sus dedos con delicadeza, ahoga los gritos que emite besándola profundamente, acariciando su lengua, Katniss arquea la espalda a cada contacto y él responde proporcionándole más y más placer.

Finalmente cesa sus caricias, Katniss mira con impaciencia como él se sitúa entre sus piernas con delicadeza, cubre a Katniss con su cuerpo y se adentra en su interior sin querer dejar de observar cada leve expresión en el rostro de ella. Él experimenta con diferentes formas de moverse, con diferentes profundidades en cada ocasión que se mece en su interior, tratando de encontrar aquella que parece hacer temblar más a Katniss. Cada segundo es como un pequeño reto. Siente un raudal de placer cada vez que ella tiembla, cada vez que se remueve, cada vez que le obliga a entrar en ella con mayor profundidad. Todo se convierte en un intercambio de placer, de besos, de pequeños mordiscos, de abrazos intensos, de cuerpos atenazados.

Él siente como va a perder la cordura si debe seguir controlándose, el impulso orgásmico es prácticamente irrefrenable. Precisamente cuando se entierra en el cuelo de ella, gruñendo desesperado, Katniss comienza a convulsionar, y su interior se contrae en intensos espasmos.

-No dejes de moverte…- gime ella, y él obedece desbordándose en su interior. Katniss emite un sonido final, casi ahogado, y él se derrumba.

A Peeta le cuesta creer que acabe de cumplir uno de sus más repetidos sueños. Katniss no puede creer que él la haya hecho sentir tan libre, tan inmensa.

Encajados como dos pequeñas piezas de puzzle, se miran respirando con dificultad. Sonríen exhaustos, reparten débiles besos por sus labios y finalmente recuperan la normalidad de sus respiraciones. Todos sus músculos se relajan, sus mentes en blanco comienzan a invitarles al sueño, Peeta es casi incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla, pero no quiere moverse, no quiere perder ese contacto tan embriagador.

-Cómo estás- preguntan a la vez, y ríen por la casualidad.

-Bien…- dice Katniss, en completa paz.

-Muy bien- contesta casi al unísono Peeta.

-Me muero de sueño…- musita ella, él la besa la frente, la diría de nuevo cuanto la quiere pero teme incomodarla, así que se calla.

-Si me dices dónde están las mantas iré a buscar una.

-En la habitación de arriba, sobre la cama- Peeta vuelve a besarla, y para su pesar, se dispone a retirarse de aquel lugar tan acogedor.

-Voy a moverme ¿vale?- Katniss le atrae, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Espera, solo un segundo más…- ella se despide del cuerpo de él, de su dulce presencia, con un último abrazo, y entonces poco a poco se separan. Peeta se pone la ropa interior y sube en busca de las mantas, mientras Katniss se congela al dirigirse al lavabo y vuelve tiritando, poniéndose su camiseta y su ropa interior.

Cuando Peeta vuelve los dos se abrazan temblando de frío y por algún motivo eso les da risa. El fuego ha ido perdiendo viveza hasta quedar en brasas, Katniss corre a echar más troncos y vuelve a avivar las llamas. Para volver al lecho que comparte con él, Peeta la arropa con su cuerpo y la gruesa manta.

-¿Crees que durará toda la noche?- pregunta Peeta, que odia el frío y teme helarse en la madrugada.

-Sí, tranquilo, sé que durara hasta que amanezca, y si no lo hace seguro que me despierto, y entonces pondré más leña- Peeta sonríe.

-No me gustaría que te tomaras esa molestia tu sola- Katniss coge otro cojín para él y ambos hacen de la alfombra su cama.

-En la cueva comprendí que me gusta cuidarte- acostados uno junto al otro, abrazados, Peeta retira el flequillo negro de la frente de Katniss.

-Tienes una inclinación natural de proteger a los débiles- ella ríe.

-Debe ser eso- él le besa en la comisura de los labios, y en el mentón.

-Debe ser…- musita, a la par que se le cierran los ojos.

-Descansa- dice Katniss, mientras le cosquillea la nuca.

-Um…- murmura él –me encantan esas cosquillas, creo que no tardaré en… dormirme…- ella le besa y observa cómo se mueven sus hombros al compás de su respiración. –Katniss…- susurra él.

-¿Sí…?- musita ella, que también sucumbe al sueño mientras le acaricia.

-Ahora más que nunca… seré…-hace una pausa, cuando parece que se ha dormido vuelve a hablar en un hilo de voz- incapaz de… separarme de ti.

.

_N/A: primer fic subido de tono xD espero que os guste, no será largo, tres o cuatro capítulos a los sumo. Uno por semana si puede ser. Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Peeta trata de concentrarse en la panadería, pero le cuesta un mundo.

No puede evitar recordar la forma en que se unieron aquella noche, la sensación de entrar y salir del cuerpo de ella, el calor envolvente, la estimulación en cada punto de aquella parte de su cuerpo que nunca antes se había unido a nadie. Siente en sus manos el recuerdo del tacto de sus senos, de su cintura, de su abdomen y sus glúteos y en sus labios la presión de los labios de Katniss, y en el interior de su boca, la boca de ella. Deja caer un hondo suspiro y se pregunta si aquello ocurrirá alguna vez más.

Su madre le grita una y otra vez para que vaya más deprisa. Realmente él no tiene ninguna necesidad de trabajar después de ganar Los Juegos, pero ahora más que nunca necesita mantener su mente ocupada. Amasa con rapidez y reparte la masa en varias bolas que después se convertirán en panecillos, y hasta el tacto de la harina le recuerda a Katniss. Su padre saca una bandeja llena de pastas y le hace un gesto a Peeta para que cambie de mesa de trabajo. Él termina rápidamente los panecillos, y su padre se encarga de meterlos al horno. Entonces se pone a trabajar con las pastas coge el pincel y lo embadurna de caramelo de diferentes colores en cada ocasión, para dibujar flores en cada una. Dibuja la ondulación del tallo de una margarita, y entonces su mente vuelve a viajar a la ondulación de la cintura de Katniss.

La recuerda, ve su imagen con mucha claridad. Katniss tumbada en la alfombra, el contraste de su moreno con su palidez, ella totalmente disponible para sus manos y sus labios, él perdiendo la razón saboreando su cuerpo, conteniendo el deseo de entrar en su interior, mientras degustaba centímetro a centímetro su piel. Puede reproducir los leves gemidos de ella en su mente, su forma casi inaudible de expresar su disfrute, tan suave, su gesto de excitación tan sutil, su forma de hacer el amor suspendida entre lo salvaje y lo celestial. Necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba volver a vaciar su mente, llenar todo su ser de placer, de un júbilo tan intenso que podría llorar de satisfacción.

Solo son las cuatro de la tarde y ya está enloquecido porque caiga el sol, por asomarse a la ventana, ver a Katniss escapar y que le conceda otra noche.

.

Katniss está en el bosque, Gale junto a ella, él se extraña de lo poco habladora que está su amiga. Busca sus risas, sus comentarios, pero Katniss por primera vez tiene problemas para acertar de lleno a sus presas. Es domingo, y los domingos, caza con Gale y normalmente es el mejor día de la semana, pero ahora no puede evitar pensar en la noche, incluso, se descubre suspirando mirando el sol entre las nubes, pensando en el momento en que se oculte en el horizonte.

-Estás realmente rara- comenta Gale- ¿en qué piensas?

Katniss no se lo diría jamás, no le puede decir que ha encontrado un gran remedio a sus pensamientos intrusivos, a las visiones de espanto que le explotan en el cerebro cuando menos se lo espera, si se lo dijera, Gale no podría mirarla igual nunca más. Piensa en Peeta bajo su cuerpo y en su cuerpo, su dulce mirada sobre ella, su delicada forma de besarla, tocarla y excitarla. Recuerda presionar sus dedos en su piel, presa de la excitación. Recuerda notar que su cabeza no tenía ningún hueco para el pensamiento, que las preocupaciones eran liberadas, que sus músculos se tensaban alrededor del cuerpo de Peeta, alrededor de la parte más desconocida de él. Era extraordinario, el embriagador efecto de aquel acto la había proporcionado la noche más intensa de su vida, y tras el estallido de placer, tras emitir esos sonidos que no sabía que habitaran en su garganta, tras todo eso, había dormido con mayor paz que nunca. Le necesitaba de nuevo, tenía que volver a sentirle, tenía que volver a esconderse y refugiarse bajo su fuerte cuerpo y tenía que volver a abrazarle de aquella manera, porque solo así podía olvidarse del horror.

-No pienso en nada en especial- miente, y le cruza la sien a una pequeña ardilla.

Durante un rato Gale y ella se separan, cada uno por sus propias presas, él gracias a sus trampas, ella gracias a su puntería, y al terminar la jornada regresan hacia la valla, para ir a vender las piezas en el Quemador. Tras colarse por la alambrada Gale hace algo que coge totalmente desprevenida a Katniss.

Ella seguía absorta, aunque tratara de pensar en otra cosa, la sensación de que su cuerpo había cambiado no la abandonaba. Notaba un candor en su vientre, una especie de culebra eléctrica ascender, y entonces volvían los ojos entrecerrados de él, sus largas pestañas, su boca entre abierta, sus dedos excitándola, su forma de sumergirse en ella, su entrega y la manera en que encontraba la forma de llevarla a un escalón más del placer. Era tan embriagador recordarle bajo su cuerpo como sobre ella, no sabía que le gustaba más, tenía que probarlo otra vez.

Y tal como estaba inmersa en aquello, Gale la cogió el rostro y plantó un beso en su boca. Fue solo la presión de sus labios contra los de ella, pero dadas las circunstancias, no pudo parecerle más fuera de lugar.

Él había estado buscando el momento constantemente, pero la notaba más lejos de él que nunca. Sin embargo, Gale achacaba esa distancia espiritual a Los Juegos, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que se debía a que ella había hecho el amor con Peeta la noche anterior, ella ya le había aclarado que aquel romance también perteneció a Los Juegos; así que no pudo perder su última oportunidad antes de que se iniciara la Gira de la Victoria; aunque ella estaba muy lejos, pensando quizá en todo lo que había pasado en la arena, Gale la besó. Para su decepción, Katniss no abrió ni un milímetro sus labios, al contrario, se quedó petrificada, ni tan siquiera cerró los ojos.

.

Peeta contempla la puesta de sol mientras termina de limpiar la panadería, sus padres ya se han marchado encargándole el cierre. La panadería también es un buen lugar donde quedarse a solas, donde aislarse físicamente. Necesita ese aislamiento porque desde Los Juegos no siente la calidez de la compañía, es como si su corazón se hubiera reventado en trocitos. Así que se queda allí, después de limpiarlo todo, sin quitarse la ropa de trabajo, manchado de harina, de caramelo, de azúcar, no le importaba. Se sienta en el suelo y deja que todo se oscurezca a su alrededor.

A medida que cae la noche y se enfrían los hornos, se va quedando su cuerpo más helado. Recuerda a Katniss, a Katniss en Los Juegos y a Katniss sobre la alfombra, como dos personas diferentes, como un antes y un después. Y recuerda a la Katniss niña, su melodiosa voz, sus dos trenzas. Todas son la misma chica, la chica que ama. ¿Podría conformarse con hacer el amor con ella, si es que eso pasaba más veces? Y otra vez las imágenes que le habían invadido, otra vez esa excitación, la tentación de acariciarse a sí mismo, la tentación de liberar ese deseo aunque sea totalmente solo, como había ocurrido en tantas ocasiones en las que, frustrado por un deseo que jamás consumiría con el objeto de su amor, se conformó proporcionándoselo él mismo; ¿qué otra opción quedaba, tener sexo con alguna chica que le inspirara mínimamente? Le resultaba aún más doloroso.

Entonces sus dedos desabrocharon su pantalón y su mano descendió.

.

El beso de Gale la había dicho tan poco, que se quedó sorprendida de ello. Sabía que quería a su amigo, que era alguien especial para ella, y le había preocupado en Los Juegos que él se sintiera celoso de Peeta, pero ¿qué pretendía con Gale, si aquel beso no le había hecho sentir nada? Hasta el momento podría haber tenido alguna confusión con sus sentimientos, pero ahora lo que le confundía era descubrir, que quizá el deseo le podía sacar de dudas.

Sea como fuere, huyó de Gale, la cosa se quedó ahí, no llegó a más. Fueron al Quemador, ella se dedicó a vender o cambiar sus piezas, Gale hizo algún trato y como siempre, prefirió ir directamente a negociar con el jefe de los guardianes de la paz.

Katniss fue a casa, pasó el tiempo con Prim hasta la hora de la cena, y tras cenar se fue a su cuarto y vigiló por la ventana una posible salida de Peeta, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera le había visto volver a casa a la hora en que habitualmente lo hacía. Así que se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la panadería, ya que el antiguo hogar de Peeta y el negocio estaban unidos. Quizá Peeta se había limitado a quedarse allí. Se vistió con ropa de abrigo, se calzó, y esperó pacientemente a que su madre y su hermana se fueran a dormir, no quería preocuparlas, de todos modos, sospechaba que ellas ya sabían que salía por las noches. Efectivamente, Prim se lo confirmo. La pequeña mano de Prim llamó a la puerta de su hermana, y vio a Katniss preparada para marcharse.

-Katniss, si quieres podemos dormir juntas, como antes, prefiero escuchar tus gritos a soportar tu ausencia, quiero estar contigo- el corazón de Katniss empezó a conmoverse.

-Gracias patito, pero no solo grito, también doy patadas- Prim se acerca a Katniss y la abraza de la cintura.

-No me importa.

-Hoy me tengo que marchar, mañana prometo dormir contigo- Prim la mira sonriente.

-De acuerdo- murmura, separándose de su cuerpo- sabes, creo que Peeta hace lo mismo que tú, le he visto salir de noche de su casa- Katniss la sostiene la mirada.

-¿Ah sí?- ella asiente

-Creo que deberíais de hablar, los dos podríais apoyaros mutuamente- Katniss sonríe, no va a decirle a su hermana que está claro que se pueden apoyar, con algo más incluso, que palabras.

.

Finalmente Katniss se dirige a la zona comercial, hace mucho tiempo que no pisa por allí, y evidentemente le recuerda aquella vez que llegó vagando, muerta de hambre, y Peeta la arrojó el pan.

Frente a la puerta de la panadería, duda un poco en llamar, pero toda duda se disipa cuando la imagen de Peeta totalmente desnudo, plenamente disponible para ella, vuelve a su mente. Sabe qué ocurrirá si abandona esa puerta, dormirá sola, en su casa de la veta, con el único calor de la chimenea, le despertarán las pesadillas y no podrá dejar de pensar que podría estar con Peeta.

Llama a la puerta, hace un frío tremendo, y le duelen las manos a pesar de llevar guantes, llama varias veces pero no abre nadie. Qué tonta ha sido, quizá sencillamente hoy Peeta volvió más tarde de lo habitual a casa, por eso no le había visto, pensaba darse la vuelta, pero una ráfaga de aire empujó la puerta, y comprobó que no estaba cerrada, así que empujó y entró.

.

Peeta se ha quedado dormido. Tras su orgasmo solitario, se limitó a envolverse en una manta y tumbarse en el sofá, no iba a meterse en la cama sucio como estaba. No escuchó los golpes en la puerta, ni mucho menos a Katniss entrar silenciosa como un gato, asomándose tímidamente para verle hecho un ovillo el sofá. Ella duda si debe o no marcharse, él aunque no se mueve ni un ápice, está preso en una pesadilla. En su pesadilla Katniss está haciendo el amor con Gale, él los ve tumbados en la casa de los Everdeen, en la veta, los ve por la ventana y aunque le horroriza la escena, no puede dar un paso, está clavado en el suelo. Él emite pequeños ruidos, gemidos de angustia, que Katniss no oye hasta acercarse mucho a él. Le peina el pelo entre los dedos y comprueba que está manchado de harina, le toca la cara y siente su piel helada, entonces le besa, presiona sus labios contra los suyos y él siente eso dentro del sueño y consigue despertar.

-¿Katniss?- susurra, incrédulo.

-Estás helado…- musita ella- ¿sigues sin leña?

-Solo tengo para el horno- dice él, mirándola anonadado. Ella le abraza y frota su espalda, intentando darle calor, nota como sus labios helados se posan en su cuello.

-Abrígate y ven conmigo- le dice, Peeta no tarda ni un suspiro en levantarse.

-Te preparé la bañera, te espero allí- Katniss duda a un centímetro de su rostro, pero es evidente que no podrá resistirse, así que le besa, le da un profundo beso y se despide con otro en su frente- Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora- repite él, y la ve salir y se siente afortunado, la noche anterior hacen el amor, y esta, le despierta de una horrible pesadilla, ¿qué más puede pedir? Tiene claro que más pediría, volver a hacerlo.

.

Katniss hierve agua y poco a poco va llenando la bañera. Cuando casi está completa lamenta no tener nada más que ofrecerle a Peeta que una pastilla de jabón bastante primitiva y un poco de gel casero para el cabello. Enciende la estufa de leña del baño, y también la de su habitación, cuando está en ello Peeta llama a la puerta, avergonzado por presentarse sucio del trabajo. Lleva una bolsa con ropa limpia, y otra con panecillos de queso, los preferidos de Katniss.

Ella le abre, ya se ha quitado el abrigo, está vestida con un jersey de lana, rojo, y un pantalón vaquero desgastado, de su trenza se han perdido cabellos, que enmarcan su delgado rostro, sus enormes ojos grises le miran apenados.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta con cariño, y él simplemente la abraza y se refugia en su cuello. Es esa inocencia, esa pureza que él muestra tanto cuando es fuerte como cuando es vulnerable, la que a ella le encandila. No tiene nada que ver con Gale, que siempre parece preparado para todo, no solo para soportar lo más atroz, sino para ser él lo atroz que requiera la situación, Gale habría sido un frío asesino en Los Juegos, mientras Peeta era capaz de morir sin matar.

-He estado mejor- sonríe entre los cabellos de Katniss, ella le toma de la mano y lo lleva al baño.

Cuando Katniss empieza a desvestirle con sus manos suaves y cálidas él la mira sin pestañear, hasta quedarse completamente desnudo. Es evidente que para ellos sus respectivos cuerpos ya no son un misterio. Peeta se sumerge en el agua, todavía con la vista fija en Katniss.

-Para el pelo no uses la pastilla de jabón, se te quedará muy seco, puedes usar esto- le dice, acercándole un bote con un líquido naranja, Peeta asiente, lo coge y lo deja a un lado, Katniss le sostiene la mirada unos segundos más y se da la vuelta, pero él la coge la mano.

-Báñate conmigo- ella ríe brevemente.

-No, yo te esperaré abajo, ese agua no da para los dos, estás cubierto de harina- él se ruboriza, tiene razón, está demasiado sucio.

.

Katniss se desviste y se pone un pijama tan suave y cálido como deslucido, y se le van cerrando los ojos mientras espera a Peeta. A pesar de que piensa en sus manos, en su pálido cuello, en su abdomen e incluso en aquella parte de su anatomía que no quiso ver cuando le lavó en Los Juegos, a pesar de recrearse en aquellas imágenes, al ir conciliando el sueño empiezan a asomar las pesadillas.

Peeta acaba de envolverse en su toalla cuando escucha sus gritos y se dirige corriendo en su búsqueda. Ella se encuentra agarrada a las sábanas, jadeando, con la piel perlada por el sudor. Él la abraza fuertemente, ella aspira su aroma a jabón y no duda en hacer lo que necesita, retirar la toalla de Peeta mientras se desviste.

-Katniss, no puedo hacerlo si estás llorando- murmura Peeta mientras ella se desnuda y lo besa, ahogando sus palabras en saliva salada- Katniss por favor- murmura él.

Ella lo arrastra al interior de la cama sin dejar de derramar lágrimas por las visiones que le martillean la mente. Le besa desenfrenadamente, está deseando que vuelva a surgir la excitación, que se suceda el placer, todo el tiempo que pueda durar manteniendo al margen sus fantasmas.

Ella se sitúa sobre él pero no tarda en darse cuenta que es físicamente imposible, Peeta está tan poco excitado como ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo hacerlo si estás triste- Katniss se derrumba sobre él y él reparte besos por su rostro. Peeta se incorpora para sentarse en la cama y acunarla entre sus brazos, Katniss no tarda en ocultarse en su cuello, empapándolo de lágrimas.

Pasan así largos minutos, él la acaricia y la besa, la mece muy despacio, soporta la ansiedad de sentirla convulsionar sobre su pecho y no poder hacer nada más por ella que pedirle por favor que no llore más, porque no puede soportarlo. Katniss trata de serenarse pero no lo consigue.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, no solo maté, tampoco pude evitar la muerte de Rue- Katniss se pierde entre sollozos y respiraciones abruptas y desacompasadas.

-No te martirices Katniss, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, todo.

-No fue suficiente.

-Murió en tus brazos, en los brazos de una persona que la cuidaba y que honró su memoria- Peeta la coge de los hombros, y la obliga a mirarle a los ojos- la honraste, ¿de acuerdo?- pero Katniss solo gimotea- ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…- musita, y él la vuelve a abrazar, y a mecer, con sus labios pegados en su pelo.

-Tranquila, deja que el pasado se vaya…- Katniss consigue recobrar su aliento poco a poco, a medida que escucha las palabras de aliento de él. Poco a poco sus ojos se secan, su respiración se relaja, sus músculos se distienden y toma conciencia de que está abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de Peeta. Toma conciencia de cuanto le desea y necesita y entonces le besa, muy despacio, y pasa sus dedos sobre su pecho y besa su garganta y tras hacerlo le mira con amor y le invita a acariciarla como hiciera la noche anterior.

Lentamente Peeta responde a sus caricias, la sostiene con un brazo mientras su mano libre la acaricia el cuello, desciende por su cuello, se entretiene con sus senos y finalmente viaja entre sus piernas, estimulándola. Ella se encoge y muerde sin presionar demasiado la piel de él, como respuesta a cada presión, a cada húmeda caricia.

La mente de ambos viaja muy lejos, a un lugar blanco, a un lugar vacío, que va llenándose de placer, de amor, de confianza, de un vínculo tan fuerte y extraño como la vida misma. Katniss hunde su rostro en el pecho de él, siente que si sigue tocándola de esa forma podría explotar de placer en cualquier momento, pero entonces él para, de súbito. La envuelve entre sus brazos y la besa con intensidad, y mientras la besa la recuesta bajo su cuerpo. Y ella abre suavemente sus piernas, y él se sitúa levemente en el espacio entre sus rodilas.

La mira, a un milímetro de entrar en su interior, totalmente quieto, ella le abraza con sus piernas. La besa la frente, el rostro, la nariz, el mentón, y suave y firmemente los labios. Katniss también se encuentra quieta, perdida en el azul de los ojos de Peeta como él en el gris de los ojos de ella. Se besan largamente, expectantes, él quiere guardar en su memoria esa sensación, la sensación de estar un paso de introducirse en la morada que más desea, que más paz puede proporcionarle, el cuerpo y el alma de Katniss. Quiere grabarlo a fuego, por si no vuelve a ocurrir, recrearlo cuantas veces necesite.

La besa una y otra vez, y ella también lo hace mientras le acaricia el pelo, las mejillas, los hombros. Le sonríe con dulzura, le abraza con protección, le quiere, como sea que le quiera, pero le quiere. Y finalmente, sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse sin producir un solo pestañeo, y él apoya su frente sobre ella, y sin dejar de mirarse, el cuerpo de Peeta se tensa, y se arrastra totalmente dentro de ella, encajando a la perfección, emitiendo él un gruñido, ella un suspiro casi inaudible.

-Te adoro- musita él, extasiado, en su oído. Y por toda respuesta Katniss le abraza más fuerte que nunca.

Durante un largo tiempo es Peeta quien avanza y retrocede una y otra vez sobre Katniss, hasta que ella necesita invertir aquella posición y acariciar todo su cuerpo, besar cada parte de él. Y cada parte significaba literalmente eso. Era extraño, pero entre más le acariciaba, besada, o humedecía con su lengua, más unida a él se sentía. Aquella unión física no era más que la consolidación de un vínculo que hacía años que se había forjado.

Acariciar y besar su cuerpo y verse recompensada por sus excitantes murmullos era realmente placentero, pero Peeta no estaba dispuesto a ser un sujeto pasivo en aquello demasiado tiempo, así que la empuja con delicadeza sobre el colchón para volver a flanquearla con sus brazos y entonces no duda en bajar su boca por su vientre, sujetar con sus manos sus muslos, y probar el sabor de aquella zona que era notablemente desconocida para su boca. Cuando ella sintió su lengua acariciarla entre sus piernas, emitió un intenso gemido, que sonaba casi como un sollozo. Él continuó con alguna caricia más sobre aquella humedad, que se le antojaba tan embriagadora al gusto como al tacto, y volvió a entrar en ella, para sumergirse una y otra vez hasta que arrancara de su garganta el preciado suspiro del éxtasis.

Era evidente que aquella vez no tenía nada que envidiarle a la anterior, más bien lo contrario, ambos habían perdido el sentido del tiempo y tenían la misma desesperación por alargarlo más que por alcanzar por fin el culmen.

Peeta estaba totalmente perdido en la excitación, la pulsión era tan intensa que sentía la necesidad de morder algo con fuerza, pero sobretodo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hundirse aún más en el cuerpo de ella, aunque parecía imposible. Entonces frenó, y cuidadosamente colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, aquella posición sin duda alcanzaba una profundidad desconocida, en el mismo instante en que adoptó aquella postura se sintió inseguro.

-¿Te gusta?- Katniss asiente, y él continúa, muy despacio, ella no le pide en ningún momento que frene, así que él vuelve a impulsarse con confianza.

Ambos se pierden en aquel contacto, entre diversos sonidos de placer, y se miran fijamente mientras sus cuerpos se embisten. Ella siente como cada vez es más inminente aquel estallido de placer, y a medida que nota el momento más cercano sus sonidos son cada vez más altos y agudos, lo que a su vez le excita más a él. Ella no deja de mirar el azul de los ojos de su compañero mientras le agitan las dulces contracciones de su interior, mientras el placer le embarga. Y como ocurriera la noche anterior, son las convulsiones y espasmos de ella lo que le llevan a él finalmente al culmen, a emitir el más ronco gruñido, tirar de las sábanas con fuerza y desplomarse sobre el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de ella.

Respiran agitados, se colman de besos rápidos el rostro y poco a poco se relajan. Peeta se da cuenta de que la está aplastando literalmente, se incorpora sobre sus brazos y se desliza a su lado, ella se tumba de costado, para que él la abrace por la espalda. Él no tarda en rodear su cintura con su brazo, y apoyar en el otro su cabeza. Ella se siente muy somnolienta, muy tranquila y relajada, y no tarda en ir sucumbiendo al sueño, igual que Peeta, entonces, un instante antes de dormirse, Katniss murmura:

-Quédate conmigo- y Peeta responde susurrando sobre su cabello, cerca de su oído:

-Siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente les despiertan los golpes contra la puerta. Katniss se levanta rápido y se viste, trenzándose el pelo. Peeta se queda muy quieto, sin saber qué hacer, ¿debe de esconderse de quién sea que venga?

Katniss abre la puerta esperando a Prim, pero a quién encuentra al otro lado es a Gale, que inmediatamente la abraza.

-Ha habido una accidente en la mina, han muerto dos compañeros, hoy la han cerrado. Necesito estar contigo- Katniss se siente atrapada en el abrazo de Gale, verle vulnerable es nuevo para ella- es cierto que toda tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos, y Katniss, créeme si te digo, que tú pasaste demasiadas veces- sus ojos grises la miran anhelantes, nota como se posan en sus labios, como titubean.

-Dame un momento- musita, y vuelve a la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Peeta tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible del techo.

-Sé lo que sé siente, ve con él- murmura.

-Peeta, es mi amigo no puedo dejarle solo, seguramente ha recordado a su padre, sabes que también murió en aquel accidente, junto al mío.

-Katniss, desengáñate, lo que ocurrirá es que te declarará su amor, oye no sé qué hay entre vosotros, pero eso ha sonado comprometido.

-Pues no tengo tiempo para ningún tipo de compromiso, simplemente no puedo permitírmelo- Peeta cierra los ojos con fuerza, después los abre y se levanta, vistiéndose lentamente.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo no pido nada de ti, ni siquiera lo espero, sé que eso solo podría hacerme daño- Katniss le mira con dolor, pensando que haber llegado a ese grado de intimidad con él fue un error, Peeta percibe el temor en sus ojos y se arrepiente de sus palabras.

-Soy dañina para ti, no deberíamos de hacerlo más- Peeta siente bullir la desesperación en su pecho.

-No quería decir eso, yo no… Puedo soportarlo, quiero decir, me gusta- pero Katniss ha recibido sus palabras como una bofetada- por favor Katniss- suplica él, anhelante.

-Si lo que tenemos ahora te causa algún tipo de daño, aunque solo sea "soportable" prefiero que lo zanjemos- él balbucea, ella duda de su intención, no solo ha descubierto que le gusta el sexo, ha descubierto que le gusta el amor de Peeta.

-Oye, no me malinterpretes, sé decidir por mí mismo lo que quiero, quiero tenerte a ti cómo estás dos noches, y las consecuencias solo puedo medirlas yo- ella le mira en completo silencio, él necesita escuchar algo de sus labios, algo que le confirme que no será la última noche juntos.

-Tengo que ir con Gale, quédate el tiempo que quieras- Peeta resopla mientras se calza.

-Iré al trabajo, gracias- Katniss se despide con un breve _"de nada" _y cuando abre la puerta se da de bruces con Gale.

-Pensaba que estabas sola- dice él, y sin poder evitarlo mira al fondo de la habitación y descubre a Peeta abrochándose la camisa. Se le seca la boca, bulle la rabia dentro de su ser y, sobretodo, se siente un idiota- así que todo era televisivo…- murmura con rabia- no veo ninguna cámara por aquí.

Antes de que Katniss pueda reaccionar él sale disparado fuera de la casa, ella lo ve alejarse, pero no le sigue, no quiere armar un espectáculo, al fin y al cabo, ya sabe dónde va.

.

Mientras Peeta en la panadería trabaja con excesiva energía, liberando su mente, o intentándolo, de todo pensamiento, Katniss se da una ducha de agua caliente en la casa de La Aldea. Su madre le informa de que Gale había ido allí y le había indicado que ella estaría seguramente en la casa de la Veta, y Katniss se siente un poco enfadada con ella por haberle dirigido a él allí.

Cuando se dirige al bosque, cruza la alambrada y llega hasta un ofuscado Gale, se siente tentada de darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin embargo, se sienta a su lado.

-Al menos dime cómo fue, y porqué nunca pasó conmigo- dice él, antes siquiera de saludar. Ella no sabe cómo responderle, así que se queda en silencio- Llevamos años viéndonos a solas aquí, y nunca ocurrió nada entre nosotros. Vas con ese chico a jugarte la vida, y cuando vuelves, te acuestas con él, ¿cómo es posible?

-No lo sé- reconoce Katniss, ruborizada- oye, tú mismo podrías responder a esa pregunta, estoy segura de que no eres precisamente virgen ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-He tenido relaciones con otras chicas, pero tampoco hace tanto que supe que me gustabas, fue en El Quemador, aquel día que Darius bromeaba contigo y te cogió la trenza, haciéndote cosquillas en la cara- Gale sonríe de forma lejana, soñadora- ¿te acuerdas?

-No fue la primera ni la única broma de Darius.

-Me pareció que le gustabas y me sentí amenazado, como si tuviera que protegerte de algo y a la vez dejar claro que…- mira a Katniss, los ojos grises de ambos se encuentran- dejar claro que eres mía.

-Vaya, no esperaba eso- comenta Katniss, rascando la tierra con la punta de su bota.

-Qué puedo decir, yo tampoco me esperaba sentir algo así.

-Y cuando te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mí, ¿seguiste saliendo con otras chicas?- inquiere Katniss, no sabe bien porque eso le produce cierta rabia.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? No me atrevía a lanzarme contigo, era difícil, y lo cierto era que me parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo- Katniss clava más su bota en el suelo.

-Y mientras pasaba ese _tiempo eterno_ por qué no divertirse, ¿no?- espeta ella, pasan varios segundos sin escucharse nada más que los ruidos del bosque, cuando ella alza la mirada, descubre a Gale con gesto animado. Él siente algo de regocijo en la molestia de Katniss, interpreta que aquello quiere decir que no es emocionalmente indiferente a él.

-¿Te molesta?

-Me hace verte como alguien superficial- Gale se ríe.

-Quizá lo sea…- él mira al cielo, y entonces una idea irrumpe en su cabeza, una idea angustiosa- ¿y tú? ¿Has tenido relaciones con alguien a parte de Peeta?- Katniss suelta un resoplido de incredulidad, Gale siente como sube por su estómago un calor desconocido. Pensar en Katniss con más chicos le resulta odioso, pero pensar que Peeta ha sido tan especial para ella como para perder la virginidad también le enerva. No sabe qué le da más rabia.

-Gale, ni siquiera lo planeé, y no me siento cómoda hablando de esto contigo. No ha habido nadie más, no tengo intimidad con nadie salvo contigo y él, apenas me relaciono, ya lo sabes.

-¿Crees que podría haber ocurrido conmigo?- Katniss se estremece, él se acerca a ella de súbito, y se queda a varios milímetros de sus labios.

-No lo sé, no creo que esto se trate de una carrera…- apenas ha acabado la frase cuando Gale la besa, ese beso es de otra clase, no es como el anterior. Aprovecha que los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos pronunciando las palabras, para cubrir la distancia y hundir apasionadamente su lengua en la boca de ella.

Teme una respuesta agresiva de Katniss, teme que le empuje, que le golpeé, que no vuelva a hablarle, pero Katniss siente un candor parecido al experimentado al tener aquellos momentos con Peeta. Quizá sí sienta excitación ante Gale, quizá su cuerpo sencillamente haya cambiado al conocer el sexo.

Gale se encuentra satisfecho al obtener respuesta de la boca de ella, que también lo besa. Él huele a cenizas, y sabe ligeramente salado. Sus labios no son delgados y cálidos como los de Peeta, son carnosos y ardientes.

Él la coge de la cintura con las manos y la carga sobre él, ella nota sus piernas exageradamente abiertas en torno a la cintura de Gale, al posar las manos en su pecho lo compara con Peeta. Aunque Peeta es fuerte y más alto que ella, no se siente diminuta y frágil a su lado, como ocurre con su amigo de toda la vida.

Las manos de Gale no son simplemente amplias, como las del chico del pan, son grandes. Que sean grandes quieren decir que abarcan de forma exagerada el cuerpo de ella. A Katniss le gustaría no comparar cada movimiento de Gale con cada movimiento de Peeta, su tacto con el de él, su forma de besarla con la forma de besarla del hijo del panadero, del chico que ganó los juegos con ella. No quiere hacerlo pero lo hace constantemente.

Cuando Gale la besa no lo hace despacio, como si la degustara, besa como si alguien le fuera a robar el bocado. Cuando él la toca, no lo hace como si descubriera con aprecio el tacto de una nueva prenda, si no como si pudiera deshacerla en sus manos.

Gale es salvaje, mientras Peeta es cuidadoso. Entre aquellos pensamientos, Katniss deja que él baje por su oído y su cuello, y aunque nota cierta excitación, aquello tiene algo de grotesco, algo de antinatural.

Katniss se alegra de que haga frío, porque si no fuera así quizá Gale se atreviera a tocarla bajo su ropa. Por suerte, él para, entre jadeos. Ciertamente es atractivo, es más que eso, es realmente guapo. Su rostro apuesto, fuerte, y su mirada implacable podría engatusar a cualquiera, pero no a ella, para ella, es su amigo, su hermano, su igual.

-Podríamos intentarlo- dice Gale- me arrepiento de no haber tenido agallas antes que Peeta, pero Katniss, te quiero, y si iba con otras era solo porque no podía ser contigo… he imaginado tantas veces que ellas eran…- Katniss pone un dedo sobre sus labios, y niega con la cabeza, con gesto apenado. Gale la mira con temor, intuyendo que aquella expresión no puede augurar nada bueno.

-¿Qué pretendes intentar?- él resopla, mira los labios de ella con deseo, y siente como todo su cuerpo palpita ante la presión de sus caderas. Acostarse con todas las chicas de la Veta no saciaría su particular sed de Katniss.

-Ya lo sabes

-Gale, sé que no somos familia, pero todos estos años ha sido como si lo fueras y ahora esto… me resulta raro- él hunde su cara en el cuello de ella e insiste, repartiendo mordiscos por su piel. Su mano empuja aún más contra él la cintura de ella. Katniss siente un escalofrío, en cierta forma piensa que, si se dejara llevar, podría llegar a hacerlo con su amigo, pero realmente le parecía vil, porque en el fondo, no había nada más que un atisbo de deseo animal pujando por la unión con alguien que bien podría ser como su hermano.

-No puede ser que no sientas nada- dice él, con cierta arrogancia- no te creo.

-Sí lo siento- dice ella, exhalando un suspiro- pero más allá de lo físico, siento que esto está mal- ella quiere levantarse, dejar el asiento de las piernas de Gale, aquella posición tan fuera de lugar para ellos, pero él no deja de agarrar su cintura- por favor, deja que vuelva a… _mi sitio._

-¡Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar?- exclama él, cuando ella se retira. Él se levanta y se agarra el pelo para después volver a soltarlo.

-No es lo que piense, Gale, es lo que siento. Podríamos hacerlo, pero eso no nos llevaría a nada. Creo que incluso nos haría daño. Lo siento.

-¿Y con Peeta? ¿Con él no es dañino?- se siente desesperado, va de un lado a otro, sin comprender porque Katniss puede tener relaciones con Peeta y no con él, que ha estado siempre al lado de ella- ¿Cuántas veces habías reparado en él antes de Los Juegos? ¿Es que eso no es superficial?

-En realidad, antes de Los Juegos él ya hizo algo por mí, algo importante- Gale ríe socarronamente.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué, te salvó la vida?- Katniss le mira absolutamente seria, y sus ojos expresan asentimiento.

-En cierta forma sí- Gale hace un aspaviento con la mano.

-Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo. No quiero saber nada. Sabía que no serías la misma tras Los Juegos, aunque no imaginaba esto. Simplemente cuando ocurrió aquello en la mina, pensé en ti, ni siquiera me lo propuse, toda mi vida pasó frente mis ojos, como se suele decir, y tú creciendo ante ellos eras una de las imágenes más valiosas- los ojos de Gale se irritan un poco, él presiona el puente de su nariz entre los dedos mientras los cierra fuertemente. Después suelta esa presión y la mira- te quiero Katniss, pero dejaré de quererte, lo juro, no puedo soportar esto- Katniss siente como su corazón se petrifica.

-Gale… no quiero que dejemos de tenernos el uno al otro.

-No me refiero a eso, solo digo que no puedo quererte de esta forma, debo de cambiar la forma en que te veo, o me volveré loco- Katniss asiente- me gustaría estar solo ahora, si no te importa.

-Querría apoyarte con lo de la mina, has tenido que pasarlo muy mal… No quiero dejarte solo- Gale vuelve a sentarse en el tocón de madera en el que estaba antes, Katniss sin embargo, se levanta.

-Hoy no, tengo demasiadas cosas que replantearme. Oye, no te preocupes, seguimos siendo amigos, familia, como tú dices- la mira derrotado- ¿de acuerdo?- y ella mueve la cabeza levemente de arriba abajo.

-De acuerdo.

.

Cada porción de harina es aplastada frenéticamente bajo sus manos, cada trozo de masa se convierte en una forma alargada y achatada por los bordes y es introducida al horno con frenesí. Peeta trabaja con tanto ahínco que si sigue así la panadería al cabo de la jornada tendrá excedentes de todo tipo.

-¡Para ya, muchacho!- le grita su madre, que se acerca a él, y le empuja, entonces Peeta, en un acceso de rabia, la enfrenta, con su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

-Para… de… gritarme- su voz suena como una amenaza. La mujer, notablemente más menuda y corta de estatura que su hijo, le lanza una mala mirada pero esta vez le habla en un tono tolerable.

-No es necesario que continúes horneando, márchate a casa, estás demasiado estresado- él despega la mirada de ella como si le costara un mundo, no la odia, pero ciertamente no está en el mejor de los estados para soportar su malos modos. Además le duele, le duele intensamente que aquella mujer que le llevó en su seno, no parezca feliz de tenerle de vuelta, vivo.

El dolor aquel se entremezcla con un dolor más fuerte, más intenso. La lejanía de Kaniss, la posibilidad de no volver a tener aquellos momentos, la posibilidad de volver a tener que besarla como si todo fuera un juego, como si Los Juegos fueran a durar hasta el fin de sus días.

Normalmente él no siente ira, a no ser que esa ira se dirija a sí mismo, como parecía ser el caso.

Decide dejar la panadería y marcharse a casa, su padre le intercepta en la entrada, pero él no tiene ninguna gana de contarle qué le ocurre, así que simplemente se marcha.

.

Katniss deja poco a poco atrás el bosque y a su amigo, sabiendo que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Siente todavía en su cuerpo y en su boca la presencia de él, desearía borrarla de un plumazo, y sabe perfectamente cómo puede hacerlo.

Cuando cruza la entrada a la Aldea de los vencedores le ve. Anda deprisa hacia su casa, bajo el abrigo asoman los pantalones blancos de trabajo, ella trota hasta alcanzarle, le agarra del hombro y le da la vuelta.

-Peeta, lo siento- él la mira de hito en hito, no sabía que venía detrás. Ella le agarra las manos, él las besa.

-No pasa nada, te entiendo, y respeto lo que decidas- ella sacude la cabeza, las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos.

-Siento no haberte dado las gracias nunca, no haberte dicho lo mucho que me importas- él sonríe, de aquella forma dulce y modesta.

-Dudo mucho que tengas más que agradecerme que reprocharme- ella le abraza con fuerza, sin saber, que Prim y su madre la observan desde la ventana. Que para ellas se confirma, al verles besándose, sin necesidad de cámaras, cual es la elección de Katniss.

-No lo dudes- musita ella. Y entonces empieza a llover, no es una lluvia torrencial, ni siquiera es demasiado fría. Es una lluvia fina, intensa, purificante. Se besan mientras las gotas les calan, y es entonces cuando Prim sale a la puerta y les llama a gritos para que entren.

Peeta duda entre marchar a su casa o ir con Katniss, pero entonces ella le coge la mano y ambos corren a resguardarse en la casa de ella. Él se siente algo cohibido en casa de Katniss, pero tanto su hermanita como la señora Everdeen son especialmente amables. Prim le ofrece una toalla con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y él se seca el pelo mientras la madre de Katniss les pregunta qué quieren merendar.

Pasan una tarde agradable, tomando chocolate, jugando con el gatito feo de Prim, e incluso charlando, cuando cae la noche, Katniss le acompaña a la puerta.

-¿No te molesta que nos hayan visto?- inquiere él, extrañado, ella niega con la cabeza.

-No importa, ya nos verán en la Gira de la Victoria, al menos ahora no pensarán en mí como alguien que ha aprendido a actuar a la perfección- Peeta sonríe.

-¿Y no será actuación?- musita él, tomándola tímidamente de la cintura, ella cierra los ojos brevemente, con alivio. Nota el calor de sus manos, su forma leve de tocarla, tranquila, y se siente en calma, arrojando poco a poco el tacto de Gale.

-No dejará de ser algo forzado, ¿no lo será para ti?- apoya la frente sobre la de él.

-Supongo que sí, pero puedo intentar imaginarme que no hay nadie, que estamos solos- ella sonríe.

-Yo no tengo tanta imaginación…- él la estrecha contra su pecho.

-Solo dos días y estaremos en La Gira, una semana y habrá acabado. No es tanto tiempo.

Se separan lentamente y prometen volver a verse con los ojos, ya saben dónde, ya saben cuándo.

.

_N/A el siguiente será el último capítulo, gracias por leer. Por cierto, Katniss sí se tomó la pastilla en el cap anterior, perdón por no especificar, lo modificaré y lo volveré a subir añadiéndolo._

_PD: gracias __**Sole **__por refrescarme la memoria_


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: mi agradecimiento nuevamente a la verdadera autora de The Hunger Games, si solo has visto las películas, por favor lee los libros. Aquí veréis escenas originales entremezcladas con el fic. Espero mantener correctamente la coherencia. Gracias por leer, os dejo con el final de la mini-historia. Por cierto, os sugiero una canción para el final, quizá a vosotros no os cuadre, a mi me gustó escucharla después de escribirlo... se llama "Meet me Halfway" de Kenny Loggins._

**Capítulo 4**

Katniss se encuentra tumbada en la cama de Peeta, al día siguiente tomarán el tren que les llevará por todo Panem en la Gira de la Victoria. Esa noche, ambos fueron a la casa de Peeta, él ha recogido leña y enciende las estufas.

La casa de Peeta es acogedora, tiene un olor dulce, proveniente de la panadería. Está bastante ordenada y cuidada, Katniss se pregunta si será Peeta quien la mantiene así, pero en realidad es que él ha pasado el día ordenándola y limpiándola para ella.

Aunque ella no quiere dormirse, después de desvestirse y ponerse su pijama, el sueño va venciéndola, y mientras cae en él de lleno recuerda la amenaza de Snow, y le parece casi irónico pensar en el extraño giro de los acontecimientos, quizá, no tenga que esforzarse demasiado en convencer al presidente.

Cuando él llega a la habitación y la ve tumbada en su cama, entre sus mantas, aumenta su libido, ya bastante alta solamente pensando en ella. Sin embargo, se da una ducha caliente, se desviste, y se limita a tumbarse a su lado, sin intención de despertarla para consumir su deseo. La abraza por detrás, y se sorprende cuando ella toma su mano y la conduce a su piel, invitándole a tocarla. Él lo hace, aunque ella parece incitarlo en sueños. Katniss hace insinuantes ruidos como respuesta a su tacto, él solo se limita a tocar sutilmente sus senos, y eso como cabía esperar, tiene consecuencias directas en su excitación. Ante lo que parece un melodioso reclamo de ella, él se atreve a adentrarse en su ropa interior y acariciarla íntimamente, observa como Katniss se encoge y suspira. Ella se encuentra medio dormida, como si aquello ocurriera en un punto a camino entre el sueño y la vigilia que, curiosamente, la excita de una manera intensa y especial. Su mente, lejana y semi-inconsciente, solo es capaz de mantenerse despierta para recibir placer entre las manos de él. Aunque le encanta como sus dedos suaves la presionan y estimulan, en aquel estado claramente más desinhibido que la conciencia, se atreve a conducir los dedos de él con descaro, a insinuar caricias aún más placenteras. Él se da cuenta, y entonces la susurra al oído: _enséñame, _deseando saber la forma más idónea de acariciarla, y así lo hace Katniss, y él aprende rápido.

Mientras la toca la besa el cuello, y aunque ha intentado por todos los medios no hacerlo, lo hace, la dice cuanto la quiere, y ella, que no puede sentir ningún temor en ese estado, siente una alegría nueva al escuchar sus palabras, un confort que sería imposible sentir ante la manifestación del amor de él, si estuviera completamente despierta: _quiero sentirte _susurra, y Peeta siente un escalofrío sabiendo a qué se refiere aquello.

La desnuda lentamente, y se desnuda a sí mismo, ella no se da la vuelta, así que él continua abrazándola por detrás. Sigue repartiendo besos húmedos por su cuello, continúa por su espalda, y cuando ella gira un poco la cabeza buscando sus labios él la besa, y se recrea en el amor que la profesa, degustando sin prisa los momentos previos a su unión.

Abrazados de esta forma, él la rodea la cintura con el brazo, para atraerla hacia su cuerpo, y poco a poco, sin ninguna brusquedad, entra en su interior, ahogando un gemido en su melena.

Se queda quieto, mientras la acaricia el abdomen, y experimenta la protección del interior de ella. Es un sentimiento hermoso, la perfección con la que encajan, la forma en que alguien que siempre le había parecido inaccesible, fuera de sus posibilidades, alguien tan amado como ella, confía plenamente en él y le deja entrar a lo más recóndito de su cuerpo y, quizá, a lo más recóndito de su alma.

Aquella felicidad perfecta, aquel sentimiento único de no estar solo, de no poder estarlo en esa circunstancia, le embarga, y le hace feliz.

Aunque en aquella postura le resulta complicado abrazarla y moverse en su interior al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos tiene dificultades para llegar al orgasmo. Ella se siente eclipsada por la combinación de su tacto tanto fuera como dentro de su cuerpo, y él, como en anteriores ocasiones, se derrama ante la presión que ejercen los espasmos de ella. Y entre suspiros, ella acaba de entregarse al sueño, y él cae en la inconsciencia sin preámbulos.

Antes de que despunte el sol Katniss se despierta emitiendo un espeluznante alarido. A pesar de la paz con la que concilió el sueño, en sus pesadillas volvía a la arena, corría buscando a Peeta pero Cato lo tenía agarrado del cuello y lo degollaba delante de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo- la dice Peeta, abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, ella se da la vuelta y le abraza, él la arropa bien con las mantas y la estrecha contra su pecho. Es la primera vez que en sus pesadillas alguien asesina a Peeta, antes de eso, era ella quién corría peligro, o Prim, o sencillamente volvía a ver morir a Rue, pero Peeta simplemente no aparecía.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo- musita, sin pensarlo. Peeta frunce el ceño.

-¿Has soñado que moría?- Katniss se refugia en su cuello, evitando que él pueda verla la cara. Peeta no insiste.

Ambos se quedan abrazados sin volver a conciliar el sueño, sencillamente envueltos uno en el calor de otro.

-En la Gira no podremos hacer esto- dice Katniss, pensando que dormirán en compartimento diferentes, y que sería realmente extraño compartir cama allí, ya que se enterarían todos. Aunque, ¿no sería razonable ya que se supone que son _pareja_?

-¿Por qué no?- inquiere Peeta, aunque él también piensa que podría ser bochornoso.

-Supongo que sería muy descarado- Peeta suspira.

-Lo echaré mucho de menos- Katniss mira por la ventana, el cielo empieza a teñirse de violeta, algunas estrellas todavía siguen brillando haciendo un contraste curioso con aquella tonalidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el amanecer.

-Al menos, podríamos despedirnos- musita ella, y entonces cambia la visión del cielo por el bello azul de los ojos de Peeta, enmarcados por sus rubias y largas pestañas.

Se miran unos instantes, y solo eso les lleva de nuevo a aquel estado de entrega. Se besan los labios largamente, y en medio de aquel beso ella se incorpora sobre él y sencillamente se acopla a su cuerpo, con ligereza, con dedicación. Sus ojos coinciden y se miran como si jugaran, y perdiera el que apartara la vista. Katniss apoya la frente en la de él sin dejar de moverse, una de sus manos le toma la mejilla con dulzura, la otra entrelaza los dedos de Peeta con los suyos. Y ella solo se mueve, como una ola, como una brisa, como un pájaro en libertad sobrevolando el más hermoso de los bosques. Se mece sobre él y se siente como una melodía perfecta que lo repara todo en ambos, que les devuelve a la vida como nuevos.

.

Ve a Peeta a lo lejos, él se apoya en una muleta, seguramente porque moverse en la nieve no es algo que maneje bien con su pierna artificial. Corre hacia a él, se arroja en sus brazos, él la da una vuelta en el aire y pierde la estabilidad, cayendo al suelo y ella sobre él. No la cuesta nada poner la mejor de sus sonrisas, él quiere pensar que ella no exagera cuando parece alegre de caer en sus brazos.

Ha nevado durante toda la noche, la primera nevada del año, y sí, es feliz disfrutando la nieve en brazos de Peeta, aunque las cámaras les estén grabando.

El beso está lleno de pelo, nieve y pintalabios, pero debajo de todo eso siente la calidez y la seguridad de Peeta y siente toda la intimidad que han ganado en las noches compartidas. Y siente el deseo dormido, satisfecho, saciado en él, y sabe que despertará de nuevo, que quizá no pueda resistirlo y en la noche, en el tren, vaya a buscarlo. No por nada lleva en el bolsillo las píldoras abandonadas de su madre.

Tras la toma de exteriores Peeta y Katniss proceden a las despedidas en la estación. Katniss besa y abraza a Prim y la coloca la blusa por dentro del pantalón, como siempre. Su madre la estrecha entre sus brazos y sus _nuevos primos _también la abrazan, salvo Gale, que mira a otro lado distraído, con las manos en los bolsillos. Katniss no se da cuenta de que ese otro lado es dónde se encuentra Peeta. Gale no puede evitar mirarlo masoquistamente, como si fuera a encontrar en su silueta la razón por la que Katniss se acuesta con él; Peeta sin embargo se gira a mirar para localizar a Katniss, su despedida finaliza pronto, y por ello espera a que ella acabe para ir juntos al tren; cuando se encuentra con la mirada gris y penetrante de Gale, siente como si él le lanzara una flecha de odio; ante aquella incómoda situación Peeta se pierde dentro del tren y decide que ya la verá dentro. Gale entonces se siente más cómodo, fuera de la vigilancia del hijo del panadero, y solo entonces abraza a Katniss y se despide de ella con un escueto "_cuídate_". Aunque a Katniss le duele la poco emotividad de su amigo, intenta no sentirse culpable, ha pasado todos esos meses yendo a cazar por él, porque el orgullo de él no le permitía coger el dinero de ella, así que no tiene ninguna deuda con su amigo.

En el tren, Peeta la recibe con una sonrisa, y el tren se pone en marcha, y nota los nervios ascender por su estomago, igual que los nota Peeta, al tener que enfrentarse a las familias de aquellos que murieron en la arena.

Cenan manjares deliciosos, aunque ninguno de los dos puede disfrutarlos plenamente. Katniss aprovecha una parada del tren para repostar, y con sutiles indirectas dirige a Haymitch fuera para contarle lo acontecido con Snow, él le dice claramente que su destino será el mismo todos los años, y ella comprende que quiere decir eso: deberá casarse con Peeta, al menos ahora la noche de bodas ya no tendrá ningún misterio.

Tras la cena, ambos se ponen sus pijamas y sus mullidas batas. Todos se van a dormir. Peeta está sentado en el borde de su cama, vacilante, Katniss se tumba con desgana, temiendo cerrar los ojos.

Al día siguiente Katniss monta en cólera en la cena ante los comentarios superficiales de Effie, y huye despavorida aprovechando otra parada de reposte para salir fuera, aunque espera que haga frío y haya nieve, ya están en el Distrito 11, y por lo tanto, hace un clima cálido y un sol radiante. Se sienta en el suelo, derrotada, y escucha como alguien llega por detrás, supone que es Haymitch para reñirla.

-No estoy de humor para sermones- gruñe, Peeta se acerca a ella con dulzura.

-Trataré de ser breve.

-Pensé que eras Haymitch- dice ella, y su gesto cambia totalmente- me alegro de que seas tú.

-Lo cierto es que Effie es difícilmente soportable, solo dijiste algo que todos estábamos pensando- Peeta se siente satisfecho cuando las comisuras de los bonitos labios de ella se tornan en una levísima sonrisa- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que va mal?- Katniss juguetea con una manojo de hierbas a sus pies, no puede decírselo- bien, empecemos por algo más sencillo, es extraño que hayan pasado tantas _cosas _entre nosotros y ni siquiera sepa cuál es tu color favorito- aquella sonrisa incipiente se convierte en una sonrisa real.

-Verde- musita -¿y el tuyo?

-Naranja, pero no un naranja estridente, es más como el de una puesta de sol- él también sonríe, sentado a su lado, se inclina un poco hacia su cara sin tan siquiera darse cuenta- ¿tu animal preferido?- ella se encoge de hombros- un animal que no atravesarías con una flecha- ríe él, ella frunce el ceño pero también encuentra la pregunta graciosa.

-Nunca me lo había planteado- él la toma la mano y ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y se permite darle un pequeño beso- ¿tú sí?

-Una vez vi en un libro de la escuela un animal precioso, ¿te acuerdas cuando estudiábamos la fauna de los distritos?- Katniss asiente.

-Vagamente.

-En el Distrito 4 hablaban de delfines- entonces una imagen clara llega a la mente de ella, una ilustración de unos delfines saltando por encima de las olas- puede ser ese.

-Podría ser el mío también.

Pasan un tiempo charlando, haciéndose preguntas, y riendo con las respuestas y Katniss se siente cada vez mejor, y también él.

-Es bueno que podamos ser algo más que _actores para los juegos_ o…- murmura Peeta- cualquier otra _cosa_. Me gustaría que también fuéramos amigos, que pudiéramos contarnos lo que pensamos- él expresa su deseo con temor, ya que cree que ese es terreno de Gale, quizá él solo sea el chico de Los Juegos, con el que se puede tener sexo y posar ante las cámaras, pero que no merezca la confesión de sus pensamientos. Las milésimas de segundo que Katniss tarda en contestar parecen horas.

-Vale

.

Peeta lleva a Katniss a ver sus cuadros, después de que ella se disculpe con Effie. Aunque los cuadros le parecen magistrales también dice que son horribles por las escenas que retrata, todo se basa en Los Juegos. Peeta toma nota mental de ello para pintar otras cosas que puedan agradarla en lugar de aterrorizarla. Tras verlos van al último vagón del tren, que está al aire libre, y contemplan los extensos campos del Distrito once, un paisaje muy distinto de su distrito. Effie les interrumpe para que vayan a prepararse para la visita.

.

Los acontecimiento en el once no podrían haberse desarrollado de peor forma. Tanto Peeta como Katniss se saltan el guión. Él para hacer un ofrecimiento económico, ella para reconocer con emotividad sus sentimientos hacia Rue y su familia. Un anciano canta la canción de cuatro notas de Rue y la cosa acaba con los ciudadanos del once elevando sus manos con los dedos meñique y pulgar tocándose; acto seguido se produce una dura represión que Katniss ve por accidente.

Haymitch entiende que debe hablar con ambos, que Peeta debe de estar informado porque aquella descoordinación entre ellos es peligrosa, entonces Katniss se ve obligado a contarle todo a Peeta, incluyendo la charlas conSnow y el beso de Gale, aunque Peeta monta en cólera, más tarde, en el baile de inauguración de La Gira, mientras bajan las escaleras cogidos de la mano, él se disculpa. Curiosamente, ante todo aquello, Peeta solo tiene una pregunta.

-¿De verdad fue esa la única vez que besaste a Gale?- con todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día, a Katniss le sorprende que le esté reconcomiendo esa pregunta.

-En realidad, después volvió a hacerlo, fue el día que fui al bosque a hablar con él- Peeta asiente, le gustaría saber que ocurrió allí, pero no pregunta, especialmente porque mientras hablan acaban de bajar las escaleras para ser engullidos por los invitados, que les acosan a preguntas, felicitaciones y todo tipo de comentarios.

.

A pesar de las pastillas que Effie le da a Katniss para que consiga dormir, las pesadillas le atormentan, y la medicación solo consigue sumirla en un aturdimiento del que no puede salir. Una noche Peeta, que deambula por el tren a causa del insomnio, la escucha gritar, y consigue despertarla. Entra en su cama y la rodea con sus brazos, mientras la calma. Entonces Katniss deja de tomar las pastillas, y entiende que, aunque aquello se volverá objeto de cotilleo, es a él a quién necesita para poder dormir.

Aquella noche no ocurre nada, pero como cabía esperar sí pasa las siguientes. Ambos se estrechan y comparten su calor, como hacían en la cueva, solo que ahora es más que eso, comparten la intimidad de su ser. Se funden en uno y se otorgan el único placer completo de sus vidas. Solo así Katniss consigue que desaparezcan los horribles surcos bajo sus ojos, y Peeta logra no aparecer agotado y derrotado ante las cámaras.

La Gira de la Victoria resulta un fracaso en términos de evitar la revolución, pero unidos en la noche, en la nebulosa de perfección que emiten sus caricias, sus besos y su íntimo contacto, pueden olvidarlo, insuflar algo de vida en sus corazones y sobrevivir enteros para luchar por un nuevo día.

…

_N/A: gracias por vuestros comentarios, he recibido mucho más seguimiento del que esperaba. Tengo ideas para continuar con esto en otro fic breve, pero de momento el tema que da título a esta historia creo que merece un "completo". Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. _


End file.
